Computing platforms, such as those configured to access virtual spaces, may differ in that they operate on different platform types. For example, computing platforms employed for gaming may operate on different gaming platform types. Gaming platform types may include, for example, XBOX, PLAYSTATION, Wii, PC, MAC, iOS mobile devices, Android devices, tablets, mobile devices, browser-based gaming platforms, set top micro-consoles platforms, streaming gaming platforms, and other platform types. Corresponding computing platforms may include, for example, XBOX 360 of the XBOX computing platform type, XBOX ONE of the XBOX computing platform type, PLAYSTATION 3 of the PLAYSTATION computing platform type, PLAYSTATION 4 of the PLAYSTATION computing platform type, Wii U of the Wii computing platform type, a smart TV of the browser-based computing platform type, APPLE TV of the set-top micro console type, and/or other user devices configured to access virtual spaces.
When virtual space content is shared between computing platforms of different platform types, there may be an unknown processing cost for implementing the sharable content from one platform type to another. For example, user-generated content may be created by a user on a PLAYSTATION and converted for sharing with another user on an XBOX, and/or other platform. The user-generated content may require a certain amount of processing power and/or functionality on the PLAYSTATION, while the converted user-generated content may require a different and/or unknown amount of processing power and/or functionality on the XBOX, and/or other platform.